


Dinner in family

by Agata_Ridlle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt!Derek, I ignore all the rest for happiness, M/M, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, after season 4, sex with fellings, there is some smut but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_Ridlle/pseuds/Agata_Ridlle
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski is happy because he is in home early and will have a nice dinner with Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not an English native speaker, so, please, be kind. You know what they use to say about learning languages: you need to practice. If you want to be my beta I can pay you with love and slash smut.

Sheriff Stilinski is really tired this night. He’s happy because he is in home early and will have a nice dinner with Stiles. Maybe he can use this little and rare happy moment to induce his son to buy junk food or something without vegies. A little part of his brain is talking with Claudia’s voice about him being a good parent and give vegies to their son, but he really wishes a burger right now. A fat cow totally not vegetarian burger. With fries. He can deal with get away coke and drink some fruit juice, but he really needs fries.

Sheriff Stilinski is surprise with himself when he realizes he is already parked in front of his home. He leaves the car in the other side of the street because he really has all bad intentions about drive to a snack bar or a drive thru tonight, so he doesn’t care about parking.

He’s thinking about the best way to bring the fries subject literally to the table when a soft scream in his son’s voice breaks all his thoughts. He closes the door with all silence possible and his gun is already in his hand when the sound happens again.

As a cop, he knows he supposed to announce himself and/or ask for backup, but it’s his kid screaming, he just think about figure out what is making him scream. His first fear is someone, or something, hurting Stiles, but he’s attempt now and this third scream makes his hand shake the gun a little and all his body blood freezes when he realizes Stiles isn’t been just hurt, he’s being raped. His scream is more like a moan, but loud and intense, it’s in a rhythm break with pray for god.

\- Ah… God… Ah… More… Please… AH!

WHAT.

Sheriff Stilinski wants to break the wall with his head in this moment. Stiles isn’t being raped, neither hurt, apparently. He’s just having sex. Good sex, he can suppose it by the all loud and intense scream.

But… Stiles isn’t virgin anymore, his dad knows, first because he was so happy and so nice with a girl even when Lydia was around, and then Malia was always there and there were leather cuffs.

He really knows a lot about his son sex life. Like enough to the rest of their lives.

But Malia is gone, Stiles was sad and more next to the pack friends after this, so this person with his son now isn’t her. And… by the sound and the pray and the begging, sheriff could talk that this all situation doesn’t look like Stiles is in control. It’s more like someone is _fucking_ his _underage_ son.

The gun is back to his fist and he treads the first step of the stairs when Stiles’ voice changes and the last thing he waits hear came to him.

\- Oh my God, Derek, please, please, please don’t stop! Just… Derek, please!

Derek.

Like Derek Hale.

Oh.

Sheriff Stilinski put his gun away and holds his breath for a minute while he hears whispers upstairs. The werewolf Derek who can listen so much about him being here right now. The damaged kid Derek who has helping him at the station. The man Derek who is bringing some safe sense to Stiles life. That makes sense.

\- Oh, fuck, Stiles.

Yep. By his voice, it is definitively Derek Hale. Obvious not so loud than his son, but it sounds like Stiles has him back to the game because his voice is almost drowning Derek’s moan and he has sure he needs to go out there before he became to imagine what Stiles did to have this result. Yeah, out now. Without more noises from his part.

Sheriff Stilinski makes his painful way to the door under the most terrible collections of his little son pleasure moans. So painful he almost came back there and explode a werewolf head with his bowling ball, but he knows he doesn’t want to do that. He likes Derek. He needs to remember this.

At the door, sheriff Stilinski has a problem: he can’t be loud. Derek is listening more carefully, for sure, and he really - really - doesn’t want to be found now. But the door is loud.

It isn’t louder than his son, for sure. And, with a painful grip in his heart, sheriff Stilinski knows there will be a moment so soon when Derek will be not so able to hear nothing. Like...

\- Oh, Derek, oh. Ah! Ah! HERE! Please! More! OH! Yeah! Oh, fuck… Aaaaaaaaaaah…

… now.

The door is closed and he is out.

Sheriff Stilinski seats at his car and breaths. Loud and quick until he feels he can think again. In silence.

It’s dark. He doesn’t know how long he is being there, but his clock says it’s almost time to he come back home from work in one usual day.

He hears a noise and looks to Stiles window to see a man coming out his house. He watches Stiles taking the man by the shirt and kissing him. They whisper things that make both smile and then the man just jump to their garden and walks to the sidewalk like it’s nothing. The smile is still in his lips.

Until he hears his voice.

\- You will enter in this car right now if you want to live, Derek Hale.

Sheriff Stilinski can see the man has no difficult to localize him from where his voice is coming, but he freezes at the sidewalk and look so much paler than ever. He waits without loses his stare. Derek comes to him step by step and pulls the back door of the police car open, and this breaks him.

\- You aren’t going arrest, Derek. Not today. Not yet.

Derek seats in, at his side, but doesn’t look to him. He looks to some point between his shoes, like a child, but his hands are grabbing his knees so hard that the sheriff doesn’t know it’s for them not shake or to not pop the claws out. He just knows them aren’t out yet because Derek will be dropping blood if it happen, he would not be surprise if Derek punished himself for what’s happening.

\- How long this is happening?

\- One week. – his voice is so distant after Stiles screams and moans.

He thinks a little before realize.

\- It was the mermaid attack’s. When he saved you and needed to sleep in your loft to help you. He told me you were delirious, did you…

\- No! He never thought about do something with me like this. It’s just… He could save me just because I’m in love with him and he just realized it. We… we did it in the next morning. I were lucid, him too. He gives me consent, always. I never…

\- He’s six years young than you. And underage. By the law, he can’t give consent for nothing yet.

Derek’s eyes come back to his shoes and he doesn’t spoke anything more.

Sheriff Stilinski knows his son enough to know it’s a lost battle. If Stiles wants it, he will have it. And “it” in question isn’t just sex, it is this man. Sheriff Stilinski could to be concern about what an adult man can do to his son, but Derek has saved his son life and himself so many times to concern him about being abusive or aggressive. He knows his history, his indole, his temper, his nature. And if he trusted him to not hurt his son when he was a nogitsune, he can trust to take care of him any time after it.

Actually, it’s more the opposite situation that is concerning him.

\- Do you believe Stiles loves you? Or he is in love with you, perhaps.

\- I don’t know, sir. I… I really have problems with believe someone can really feel something real for me any time after Kate, but Jeniffer really didn’t help and Braeden just…

Derek just stops talking. He can’t look at him yet.

\- Did she at least say goodbye?

\- I didn’t expect this from her anyway.

Yeah, this is Derek Hale. Sheriff Stilinski should see the steps for this whole situation just based in how much his son talks about him. Witch, to be fair, is a good thing now.

\- How long are you in love with my son, Mister Hale?

Derek closes his eyes because it’s the most formal away to them refer to each other. The sheriff Stilinski, not John, and Mister Hale, not Derek. It’s, in general, reserved to work, the station and the crime scenes, not to this car or this house. This name change things.

But his eyes are deep gold spark in sincerity and intensity when he answers, looking at him directly now.

\- I think since the first time I saw him.

\- Well. – sheriff Stilinski take a deep breath – It’s what you will do. You will come to this home once a week, have dinner, at least, with me and my son, and you are welcome here when you want to. Stiles can go to the loft when he wishes, while you allow him to, off course. But never forget he lives in here, and if, for any reason, he decides you aren’t welcome here anymore, you aren’t welcome anymore. If you hurt him, physical or emotionality, I have sure he will kill you, but if he didn’t, I do. You know all the bullets and guns in the station have a wolfsbane infusion now. I’m serious here, son. But, under all the possibilities, if one day he hurts you, I probably cannot do so much about his actions, but you have a friend on me, ok?

\- Thanks, sir.

\- Do werewolves have some weird DSTs or male pregnancy than I need to worried about?

\- Oh, God… No, sir, nothing to be worried about. I had the weirdest conversation about it with Stiles and I really don’t want to do nothing like that again in the next decade, please.

\- So is better you be happy with him for the next decade, at least. – and the smile is back – So, dinner?

\- Thanks, sir, I’m really hungry.

\- Oh, ok. One last thing. – sheriff Stilinski get out of his car and walk to his house for the second time this night – I don’t want to know. I don’t need details about you two, and I already heard enough this night without know how big is your hungry. Understood?

\- Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.

\- Now stop this “sir” thing, son. Come in.

\- Hey, dad! – Stiles is in the kitchen, popping stuff from the fridge to cooking something – I know you are late, but I kind to forgot dinner and I’m late too. So, do you want something to drink while I do the meal? I’m really excited with cooking now, do you know, I think I will do some sweet, like brownies, too.

\- That’s good as dessert to burger and fries.

\- What? You are not having… - Stiles turn to look to him for the first time - Oh. Derek. Hi. Are you… fine? Come to dinner?

\- I told you I heard something. Your dad knows how excited about cooking you are now.

\- Oh. God.

\- Derek. – John shoots the car’s keys to him – Burger, now. And the only vegies I want in mine are curvy fries. You can have some vegetarian to Stiles.

He can get used to it.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it. I love kudos and comments <3
> 
>  
> 
> **[My Tumblr](http://insidemymint.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
